Radiance
by Mikiyora
Summary: Tellius districts are forced to partake in the annual Hunger Games. Ike is among those chosen, with the goal of returning to his family. Though it is much harder done once he comes face to face with some of the strongest, most ruthless participants.


_**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I realize there are many characters. I decided to start all over, since it's been a good year since I started writing this. I changed the story completely and my choices for the tributes. I've also tried to improve my writing skills in the past year, one of the main reasons I stopped updating. **_

_**This is probably one of my toughest projects, so I hope it goes well! I may edit this chapter again later. I apologize if characters seem a little out of character, I tried to adjust them from medieval settings to futuristic settings. Since Elincia obviously wouldn't refer to anyone as 'lord' in the time of Hunger Games. Much of the formal language they used wouldn't be used but I admit it'd be funny if they did. Their personalities may come out more when they're in the arena. But I've tried to keep them true to their characters. **_

___**Anywho... please enjoy, leave me comments. :)**_

* * *

"Stop worrying." He murmured softly, "It'll go fine."

"You always say that." Came the quiet response.

For a moment neither of them spoke, afraid of the coming day. Those living in the districts of the continent of Tellius shared this fear, plaguing them every year. Small children dreaded the day their time would come and often tried to pretend it wouldn't happen. Though, the reminder came rushing back to them every year.

In the past, the people of Tellius had rebelled against the powerful Capitol. They had grown tired of the harsh and cruel rule over them, no longer able to take the abuse and hard labor. Their goal was to attain equality and freedom, to be able to live out their own lives under their own rules. For some time the battle seemed to be in their favor, giving them confidence to continue with the attacks. Certain districts grew suspicious of the poor response from the capitol, though their concerns were never listened to.

The Capitol threw every possible nightmare towards the districts. A wave of despair drowning the citizens came soon after. None could have guessed the next move of their oppressor's. Days became dark and the people of Tellius shrank.

Few districts went on with the fight, but the ones who did were soon silenced. The Capitol obliterated the 13th district of Tellius in a matter of seconds. Thus the end of the rebellion came. With the disappearance of such an important district, the others dropped their weapons and surrendered. Those left could not find the courage in themselves to fight on. They did not want to suffer the same fate as their neighboring district.

Then came the establishment of the Games. They became an annual event held yearly by the Capitol; to show how much power it had over the remaining districts. Twenty-four boys and girls, between ages twelve and eighteen, would be chosen at random to participate. They would then be sent to the luxurious main city and trained before entering the arena. Once inside, they were left to fend for themselves in a battle to the death. When one participant remained, they would be crowned the winner and showered in praise. Afterwards they would return to their district, live in Capitol-designed homes and have enough to support themselves for the rest of their lives. Though it was questionable if they _could_ fully enjoy their lives after such horrific experiences.

"Ike…" the girl tilted her head towards him, "I wish we could stop watching innocent children die every year. It makes me feel so… _useless_."

He played with a few stray strands of yarn from the carpet, gazing absent-mindedly around the room, "Everyone feels the way you do."

The two hadn't properly looked at each other in over an hour; too busy focusing on their own thoughts. Time passed quickly, morning turning into early evening. If they had the choice, they'd remain in their little world. It allowed a certain peace of mind.

Ike sat leaning against the wall under his window with her stretched out beside him. She moved to place her head on his leg; long green hair sprawled about as she adjusted to the new position. Their hands joined, fingers linking. Words didn't need to express the feelings they felt for one another.

"Ike?"

"Yeah?"

"If we never get chosen… will we…"

"Elincia." He sighed, "I can't make any promises like that. Not now."

Once more, silence fell upon them. Neither uttered a word. Instead they listened to the voices of those walking down and up the streets outside, the muttering changing octaves every few seconds. Children ran past the small house, feet dragging in the sand-like mud as they stumbled about. Their laughs and cries were easily picked up out of all the sounds of people working. A sweet and comforting whistle to the ears of those older, yet unbelievably sad once thought about. The innocent could not begin to guess what awaited them in eight or so years time. Their loveliness would be ripped from them in the most unbearable of ways. Forced to witness the awful coldness of the world. Reality was a very difficult place to face.

It was in their nature to be happy and playful, but Ike felt rather powerless. He wanted to protect them from everything terrible and give them a true childhood.

The door to the room opened slightly, surprising the two teens. A brunette stood there with a shy expression. Her head popped in just barely, her blue eyes meeting those of her brother's.

"Can I come in?" she whispered.

Ike extended his arms, "I recently turned into a chair. Join if you'd like."

The girl giggled, as did Elincia. She walked to them and sat beside her brother, pulling her knees to her chin. More than any of the children in the district, he wanted to give his sister the childhood he never had. It was easier said than done obviously. He tried to bring food home every day for her and their mother. Some days were better than others.

"What's wrong Mist?" questioned Ike, tilting his head towards her.

"Nervous." Admitted the girl, hugging her legs tightly. Her short brown hair was messy and tangled, Ike pulled at a few strands.

Elincia offered her other hand, taking the small one in her own, "Don't be. You have your brother to protect you."

"If I can feel my legs in the morning." Ike laughed as Elincia bolted up.

"_So funny_." The green-haired girl said sarcastically.

Mist smiled despite the unhappiness she felt. It was usually this way before the Reaping. Her brother would do his best to cheer her up and act as though nothing bad could possibly happen. A carefree attitude towards life was a façade he'd created to keep his life going. In truth, he was just as afraid as she was. When their mother had lost her husband, their father, she'd practically disappeared from the family. Ike had taken it upon himself to care for Mist. At night he'd search for their missing mother. Eventually things had returned to normal, though the scars hadn't healed. No matter how much he assured their mother, the wounds she left on him were still very open.

"Mist?" Ike turned to the girl, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She answered, "I was just thinking."

He placed a finger on her forehead, "I think I see a wrinkle."

"Ike!" Mist shouted with a pout, "_Stop_!"

All three stood up, the blue-haired boy stretching his arms before grabbing both girls at once. He shook them around with a wide grin. Soon the movement became a rocking, reassuring them as they went back and forth.

"Tomorrow will be fine! We have dad watching over us," he told them.

Later in the evening, Ike saw Elincia off. She'd insisted on walking all alone but Ike had refused all the way to her door. He wasn't about to let her wander into the dark streets of district 12 at odd hours. The mayor always wanted his daughter back on time and safely. Especially before the reaping. Nights were rather different around the event.

Once back in his own home, he went straight for the bed he shared with Mist. The younger girl was already wrapped in a thin blanket and asleep on her side. He noticed how she seemed so peaceful with each even breath. Sometimes she would wake up screaming or crying, but it didn't look like it would happen. Silently, he changed into his nightclothes before looking towards his mother's bed. Even with her back to him, he could tell she was awake.

"Elena." He whispered, seeing her back tense at the mention of her name, "You have to support her tomorrow."

"I know…"

"Goodnight."

There was a moment of hesitation before she answered, "Goodnight Ike."

Morning came faster than expected for the family of three. Elena roused close to dawn and prepared various things around for her children. She woke Ike first and then Mist. While his sister bathed, he helped his mother pull out the nice clothes they'd stored away to keep clean the previous year. In their everyday life, they didn't need any fancy clothes. Simply ones that could keep up with the amount of work they did were necessary. Everything else was usually used for new clothes or kept in a suitcase for events involving the Capitol.

"You've grown since last year…" Elena threw another shirt aside after measuring it to his arm, making it the seventh, "I think you'll have to wear one of… one of your father's."

Ike bit his lip, "I'm sure there's one here that still fits."

"I doubt it." The woman shook her head, laughing bitterly, "Your arms are like branches."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" he smiled, trying to put a bit of humor in the atmosphere.

Elena averted her gaze to the side but a smile slowly pulled her lips upwards, "Depends. As long as you don't start growing smaller branches elsewhere on your arms, mending shirts will be easy."

Finally they found a button down shirt that fit him well enough for the day. Even if the sleeves were just a little too short, Elena told him to roll them up a bit. Dresses for both Mist and their mother were found shortly after.

"We look presentable." Announced their mother with a proud look, satisfied with the work she'd done.

Mist stared at her brother nervously.

"Don't worry." He patted her head, "It'll be over before you know it."

All three were split up in the huge crowd, having to stand by age groups and gender. Ike stood with people he'd come to know over the years of school but kept a steady gaze on his younger sibling. She, on the other hand, could not locate her brother due to short height. Though she remained calm, to show she wasn't afraid.

On the girl's side, Elincia stood staring around aimlessly. It was so she didn't have to remain focused on the stage before her. Searching for Ike proved useless. Even with his striking blue hair, he couldn't be seen. She'd wanted to see him earlier that morning but found herself reluctant. Greil, Ike's father, had always insisted Elincia not to be shy when it came to visiting. Yet, she always found herself thinking she was bothering the family and forcing an unwanted presence in their faces. Unlike them, her family had enough food and lived in a "wealthier" part of district 12. Her father being the mayor allowed for this, but she didn't want this fact to change the relationship she had with Ike's family.

Elincia often gave some of the things from her house to Ike, despite his refusal. It wasn't charity. Food was scarce, and Elincia didn't want his family to lose another. When his father had died, Ike hadn't eaten for some time. His entire share went to his younger sister, who had to be force fed to get some kind of nutrition. Times had been very difficult for the boy. She tried being there with him whenever she could.

When their mother had returned, he'd throw fits alone near the woods. On more than one occasion, Elincia had been witness. To try and calm him down, she'd let him rest against her as she sang something. Soon enough he went back to being the old Ike, but still changed. He'd been forced to mature much faster.

Suddenly, a voice announced, "Ladies and gentlemen,"

Elincia tried blocking out the voice of the gleeful escort wearing bold pink clothes. She desperately searched for something else to listen to. People had already stopped whispering and were listening to the woman on stage speak.

Ike glared ahead, eyes piercing the large fishbowl-like glass with all the papers with their names on it. There were two, one for girls and the other for boys. His name and his sister's were in them.

Mist didn't listen to the speech made by the colourful woman. Her wide eyes stared towards the ground.

"We'll be changing things up this year," the woman giggled, "I do love changes. They are quite amusing."

Those of district 12 remained stoic and silent. Whatever the Capitol citizen found "fun" about the situation was not a mutually shared sentiment.

"We'll start by announcing the boys this year! Ooooh!" she clapped and skipped towards the boy side of the stage, "Now, who shall it be?" her hand circled the top for a few seconds before diving in ruthlessly.

All boys tensed and stood on their toes. Waiting for someone else's name to be called and not their own. It was sad to think that they would lose one citizen that day. A person that maybe many knew, someone well thought of and liked by others. Another child they would never see again. Parents would lose one more child again.

As the paper was pulled out and opened, all prepared themselves.

"And the male tribute for the 75th hunger games is…" a pause before, "Ike Gawain!"

Ike suddenly felt quite dizzy and not himself at all. Of all the people, he'd been the one? Somehow it just seemed so surreal to him. Peacekeepers came to escort him to the stage, their white uniforms reflecting the sun in his eyes. As he walked towards the stage, he turned to look for his mother. Along with all the adults, she stood with an expression of shock and dismay. Never had she imagined her own child being chosen. But something changed in that instant. She nodded to him. As if telling him, _"don't be afraid. You're strong."_

He breathed in and out, feeling a little more confident in himself as he walked up the stairs. Showing fear wouldn't change the situation. Though, truthfully, he wasn't. There was a part of him that had expected it to happen. His name being drawn wasn't going to be random. He would make it back. His family needed him back.

"Oh _exciting_! Let's have a round of applause!" the escort clapped vigorously, "Now we move onto the girls!"

The same movement over the bowl repeated, "Now… for the female tribute, we have a Elincia Ridell!"

Said girl's face paled. Everyone turned to her. Most of them knew the relationship she shared with Ike. It wasn't a surprise. When the two had admitted their feelings for one another, the news had travelled like a forest fire. School had become quite the gossip place.

The green-haired girl didn't move as she stared at Ike in horror. Being chosen had to have been some kind of sick coincidence. Participating meant having to kill one another. Only one of them would be crowned as victor. Only one of them would return. Or neither of them. Somehow she couldn't imagine herself living without him and hopefully it was the same for him. Yet, now her name had been called. So had his. Reality really was such a dreadful and painful thing. This reaping had truly become a nightmare for her.

"I volunteer as tribute!" a voice called from deep within the crowd.

People began whispering and muttering, causing it to be quite loud. Ike searched for the owner of the voice but eventually kept his eyes locked to Elincia's. He didn't dare oppose the volunteer. Whoever it was, obviously female, would take the mayor's daughter's place in the games. Elincia didn't budge from her frozen position. Too shocked in general.

"I volunteer!" again the voice screamed.

The district's escort appeared genuinely surprised, "Well! There you have it ladies and gentlemen! Who's the daring young lady?"

A girl, perhaps the same age as Elincia and Ike, stepped forward past the crowd. Her silver hair had become somewhat infamous around district 12, people sometimes mistaking her for an elderly woman. Though she was known to be very caring towards everyone, even those not related to her. Now, anyone could easily see the confidence radiating off her. With hands on her hips and disheveled clothes as if she'd passed through a war, she stared directly at the escort.

"You are?"

"Micaiah!" answered the girl.

"Very well! Micaiah come stand on stage! There you have it, this year's tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!"

Both teens stood next to each other, watching the people of their district, as they remained silent. Ike's sister tried to appear unfazed as the tears made her eyes sting. Elincia was in a similar state, trying to understand what had just happened. There was no cheering but there were those who felt as if there was hope. Merely a small ray, but it was still more than every before.

"_Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!_"

As if on cue, the peacekeepers pulled Ike and the girl known as Micaiah away. They were directed into the building behind the stage, they would be allowed visitors. Both felt giddy and sick as they were led down the halls. Even though the ceremony had felt like a few hours, it had only been twenty minutes or so. Peacekeepers lined the hallway, each guarding a specific room. It was as if they expected more than two people. Ike looked at each of them. No matter what face he made along the way, they kept serious expressions at all times.

Eventually both of them were separated and placed in different rooms. Of course they were being guarded. Ike stared around the room. It was tastefully decorated, nothing too elaborate but better than his own home. He suddenly realized there truly was no better place than his house. Everything he stared at now was unfamiliar to him.

"You have two minutes." A guard spoke on the other side of the door. Ike turned quickly once it opened.

Mist and Elena walked in. Immediately both threw themselves towards him. For a second they all stared at one another, eyes wide. Mist couldn't control her tears and hiccups as she ran and hugged him.

"Hey…" he held his sister by the shoulders, gently pushing her from him so he could kneel to her size, "Why are you crying like that?"

"Cause…"

"I'll make it back Mist." He told her with a smile, "You think I'll let them kill me so easily?"

"No…" the girl began wiping her wet eyes, "You promise you'll come back?"

"I promise."

"In one piece?"

"I'll try my best." Ike grinned, "I can't guarantee it."

Elena laughed softly, her son turned to look up at her, "You know what _you_ need to do."

"Yes." The woman answered before holding her arms out to him.

Ike stood and accepted the embrace, whispering, "I love you," to his mother. For a moment she froze but quickly nodded and answered with a squeeze.

All too quickly, they were taken from the room. The next visitor's identity wasn't difficult to guess. After his family, there was only one other person possible. As soon as the door opened again, he was relieved to see the green hair.

"Hi." He smiled.

"How can you be like that?" she asked, "Smiling and acting as if nothing's changed?"

"Because," Ike turned towards the window, "it wouldn't help to be all depressed and upset. I was chosen. There's no changing that fact now."

"Ike…"

He looked at her in the eye, "Elincia, I'm glad someone volunteered in your place. A battlefield isn't meant for someone like you. You're too gentle for it."

"I could have fought! I'm not just some jewel to marvel at!" she screamed at him angrily, quickly covering her mouth.

The blue-haired teen laughed, "I take it back then."

"I-I'm sorry, I was out of…"

"It's fine Elincia." He assured her, "But I'm still happy it isn't you."

She didn't answer.

"Look out for Mist while I'm gone?"

"Always."

"Good. When I'm back, I'll make it up to you."

"When you're back?" the girl said slowly, "Ike…"

The words made him flinch. Elincia and him had been friends since childhood, but it was the first time she'd ever doubted him. It was almost hurtful.

"I'm coming back whether you want me to or not. The Capitol isn't killing me anytime soon. I still have a father to avenge."

She wanted to say something, but was interrupted by the guard at the door. The peacekeeper grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out roughly. Ike scrambled after her as she screamed words at him. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but he wanted to believe it was something good. The door closed, he caught a last glimpse of Elincia's wide eyes.

* * *

**_Dummm dumm dummmmmm... Elincia obviously isn't expecting to see Ike again. She came to say goodbye, but he ain't taking any of that! I originally had more planned for this chapter, but I realized it'd be very long. Super long. I didn't introduce the escort, since I'm still planning if I should keep it as Effie. Let me know what you all think! _**

****_**Any guesses as to who the mentor might be? It's not Haymitch. I can't stand his character, although I do find him funny. Am I weird? Sorry for those who wanted him to be there.**_

___**Comments! Feedback! All welcomed :) Thanks for reading, hoping you stick around for the rest!**_


End file.
